marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinto Legends: Rise of the Demigods: Issue 3
Welcome to Shinto Legends: Rise of the Demigods... The previous issue can be found here. This is a Fanon Roleplay featuring the following users and their characters: *Reaper Uchiha - Arashinami Iga, Asami Koka *PyroHunter16 - Kazuto Fukami, Mukuro Azusagawa If you want to join the current ongoing RP, please ask in the comments and have a Marvel OC (Original Character) submitted to this wiki. Please share it with us so we know who we are RPing with. This will be the key of the RP that we use: *Normal writing is the dialogue between the characters. *''Italic writing is a special writing type uses for any type of long distance communication or a change in voice.'' *''Bold and italic writing are the actions that characters do.'' *Writing in between the *asterisk* means that the character is talking in their heads. ---- March 1st, 20XX A few months had passed since the gang had to deal with anything interesting. Arashinami was alone at base feeling lonely. It was during these lonesome hours that he found himself thinking of his future, what was he going to do when this was all over? What was there in life for him to look forward too? Truth be told there was nothing. Arashi was raised by shinobi who were warriors of darkness, they lived by the shadow and die by the shadow. But is that he wanted for himself? Something about that doesn't seem right at all but what would he know, to him there was no endgame. '' ''Arashinami paced the dojo in thought as he conversed internally with himself. He could always talk with his father should he wish, all he had to do was pray and he would answer but to Arashi, he doubted that his father would have any words of wisdom for him in this topic. '' ''He goes to the kitchen and pours cereal and milk into a bowl. It was still breakfast time and he had no idea where the rest of his compatriots had gone, as soon as he took the first bite he heard the dojo door open and Mizuko the daughter of Suijin came into the kitchen. '' ''Sensing his distress, Mizuko decided to ask Mizuko: Hey Arashi! Why the long face? Arashi: Oh, hey Mizuko. Um...nothing really, i'm just thinking. Mizuko: Thinking about what Arashi? Arashi: I'm aimless Mizuko Mizuko chuckles '' Mizuko: oh come on! You're not that bad of a shot Arashi: That isn't what I meant Mizuko: oh? Arashi: I have no endgame...there's no light at the end of the tunnel for me. I live and die by the shadows...but...i Mizuko: Don't really want that? Yeah, i can tell.'' 'Mizuko pulls up a chair and sits down with Arashi '''hey, um listen. I notice that you always stay here alone by yourself. Maybe um.... ''Mizuko starts to blush a little as she feels the air around her get hotter. You'd like to hang out with me? I'm always looking for a new friend Arashi smiles at her and she blushes a little more. Mizuko recently developed a crush on Arashinami for being the strong silent type but she was nervous about approaching him. Arashi: Sure, i'm free sometime today if you wanna hang out Mizuko: Thanks! i'll see you later, i gotta go take a bath. The Migoto Bar, March 1st Kazuto and Mukuro were working at the bar, with Hitomi sitting at her usual corner booth. She called Kazuto over to order another drink, waving her hand at him. He approached and sat down, half-expecting another long conversation with her about her "Guren." Kazuto: What'll it be this time? Hitomi: Another old-fashioned and club soda! And about your old bike... She pulled out a circular pendant shaped like a gear with strange engravings on it. I found it! Kazuto: Old bike? He wrote the order down on his notepad before picking up the pendant. This is supposed to be a bike? Hitomi: Remember the saw bike I told you about? The one that can split into two giant chainsaws? Its data is stored in this! She pointed at the pendant that Kazuto had picked up. You rotate the face counter-clockwise to reveal the activation button. I think Guren-san called it a "Rave Charger" or something... But once you have the charger button thing out, you click it once and it activates the Node. Then you'll have access to the bike! Kazuto: Does it summon the bike out of thin air or something? He rotated the face of the pendant, lining up all the engravings to form the characters バイク as a button popped out. Hitomi: Not exactly. It uses your personal energy supply to generate the bike, but it looks like it's being summoned out of thin air. Kazuto: "Energy supply?" What energy? Hitomi motioned for him to lean in as she began whispering. Hitomi: It takes energy for you to summon your armor and familiars, right? It's from that same energy source. Kazuto: I see... He stood up and put the pendant away. I'll get your drinks now. She nodded with a bright smile as he returned to the bar and prepared her order. Mukuro: So, what'd she call you over for this time? Kazuto: Old-fashioned and a club soda. He poured the ingredients into the cocktail glass before adding a few cubes of ice and stirring while Mukuro filled another glass with club soda. Mukuro: And what'd you talk about this time? Kazuto: Remember that bike she talked about a while back? The one that turns into saws or something? Yeah, she handed it to me. Mukuro: For real? Where is it? Kazuto: In a pendant. Something to do with summoning it from my energy supply. Mukuro: Ah, I see. She handed him a tray with the club soda already on it. He put the other drink on the tray and carried it over to Hitomi before passing the drinks to her. She thanked him and he returned to his place behind the bar. You gonna test it out? Kazuto: Perhaps after work, if we have the time. Later that Afternoon Mizuko was getting ready for her date with Arashi, well a hangout but she liked to consider it a date. She combed her hair and put on a flower clip on the right side of her head, wearing an ocean blue shirt and a cute skirt that was in a more darker shade of blue. She stared into the mirror and giggled '' Mizuko: *Kami have is my crush really that bad?* ''There was a knock on the door of her room but she didn't need to ask who it was, she already knew. She got up and opened the door and blushed when she saw Arashi wearing a black polo shirt and blue jeans. He looked handsome, she realized she was staring and noticed the amused look on her dates face Arashinami: Like what you see? Mizuko: Well, i'll admit you do look handsome. So shall we go hang out? Arashinami: Sure. The two went around Iga and visited the cinema and watched a movie, before finally arriving at the Migoto bar for a drink. The couple sat down on a table and waited for someone to come and give them the menu. Kazuto was the one to arrive with the menu. Kazuto: Oh, it's you two. He set down a menu of cocktails. Are you two even old enough to drink? Arashinami: We're 20. So yes we are actually. So Mizuko, what do you want to order? Mizuko: Well...i'll think i get a margarita Arashinami: I'll get some of that too. Kazuto: Two margaritas... any snacks to go with that? He nodded to Mukuro, who began preparing their orders in the bar. Mizuko: Well...not really no. We just ate. Arashinami: Yeah. We're not that hungry Kazuto. Anyway, how've you been? Heaven's been awfully quiet hasn't it? Kazuto: Been working. Enjoying my time here. He looked over his shoulder to check on Mukuro. She strained the cocktails into two salt-rimmed glasses already placed on a tray before giving him a thumbs up. I'll get your drinks. He left the two to talk as he grabbed the tray and brought over their drinks. Here you are, two margaritas. Enjoy. He placed the glasses on coasters for the two of them before bowing and taking the tray back to the bar. Mukuro: You think they're on a date? Kazuto: Quite possibly. Mizuko and Arashinami took their time finishing their drinks. Two more people entered the bar and Mizuko noticed their insignia and got worried, which alerted Arashinami Arashi: Mizuko? What's wrong Deciding not to ruin her date, she let the issue slide Mizuko: Oh it's nothing Arashi Arashinami knew that it was a lie, especially after he saw the other two men giving Mizuko a dirty look that meant "Oh look...it's this bi*ch". Deciding to ignore them, he went with his instincts and unknowingly wrapped one of his arms around Mizuko's waist and pulled her in close which caused her to blush and let out a tiny squeak in surprise Mizuko: *oh Kami he's holding me....my crush is holding me and trying to protect me...am i hallucinating? No...i'm not, this is all real- his hand around my waist...this...feels nice* Thanks Arashi Arashi: Oh? Um you're welcome..i dont know why i did that actually it just seemed natural. Anyway, come with me, we're going to pay for this at the counter. Arashi, with Mizuko in his arms went to the counter and gave the money to Kazuto and asked Arashi: Hey um...you know anything bout those guys? pointing to the 2 men who were still giving the death stare to Mizuko. '' Kazuto: Bold of you to assume I know people. Unfortunately, I know nothing about them. ''He took the money, placed it in the register, and handed them their receipt. Perhaps ask your girlfriend here. With that, Kazuto motioned for Mukuro to start clocking out. He grabbed her coat and his cane before following her to the employee break room. Arashinami and Mizuko went outside and back to the base where still no one was. Odd but not entirely suspicious, it was around late afternoon. Mizuko: Thank you Arashinami: No problem, i can tell those guys were unnerving you. Who are they? Mizuko: That's a story for another time. So what shall we do? It's late in the afternoon and no one's here yet. Arashinami: I'm not so sure. Mizuko: Well..i. have. an. idea Arashinami: oh? Mizuko: Yeah. Get to know me, we went out what can only be called as a date and Kazuto called me your girlfriend. So maybe you ask me something Arashinami: okay well a few questions. Do you have a crush on me and who were those guys? Mizuko: Well...yes...Arashi i do. I do have a crush on you. And those guys? Sit down, this is going to be one hell of a story Meanwhile, on the streets of Iga Kazuto was riding around on his motorcycle, the one summoned from the pendant Hitomi handed to him. The speed and performance of the vehicle were amazing, perfectly tuned to his liking despite only ever riding on one other bike. As he drove through traffic and made his way to the mountains of the province, he found a group of ogres approaching an innocent child who had tripped and scraped his knee. Kazuto: Now, now, ogre friends! He transformed into Seihai as he rode on towards the ogres. We can't have you harming children, now can we?! As the ogres turned around to face the challenger, Kazuto pulled a wheelie jump, propelling himself into the air as he tilted the bike sideways and let it go. The bike collided with the ogres and knocked them away from the child as Kazuto hit the ground with a roll, sliding towards the child and securing their safety. I'm afraid I can't do much for you but this, child. Amaterasu! The white goddess facsimile appeared and generated a gentle orb of light on the child's knee as a means to heal the scrape while Kazuto lifted the kid and ran for safety. While the ogres got back to their feet, Kazuto ran to a nearby bench. Wait here, I'm going to get rid of those monsters for you. The kid nodded back through tears as Kazuto gave him a two-fingered salute before summoning the bike and riding off towards the ogres. They charged at him, grabbing their clubs and preparing to smash Kazuto into the ground, only for Kazuto to wheelie-jump into one of their faces and rev the bike. The moment the wheel collided with the ogre's face, it exploded into a saw wheel made of crystallized energy that began spinning rapidly, cutting into the monster's face and shredding it apart. Another ogre tried to slam its club into Kazuto, but the rider pulled back the left handlebar on the bike, causing the back half to eject as the right handlebar swung back to form a giant saw out of the front half. Kazuto grabbed the back half with the other handlebar and slammed it into the second ogre's face, revving it up and splitting the wheel into a saw. The third ogre of the group charged at Kazuto and rammed into him with a shoulder charge, sending him flying away as the saws disappeared. Ogre 1: My face! You'll pay for that! It and the second ogre that was sawed held their disfigured faces as the third one attempted another shoulder charge, only to be met with both halves of the bike saws slashing and shredding his face in an X-shaped strike. Kazuto: "If the fool would persist in his folly he would become wise." Kazuto revved both halves of to increase the wheels' speeds, disfiguring all three ogres before bringing the two saws back together in motorcycle form. As he revved it, the exhaust pipes exploded, launching the vehicle forward as the forward-spiked fenders impaled the ogre and trapped it in the front saw's spin of death. Following that up, Kazuto forced the bike up and through the ogre so the back wheel would cut into it as well before splitting it again and slamming into the ground with two massive saws rending an ogre into a pile of flesh. "The hours of folly are measured by the clock, but of wisdom no clock can measure." Begone, scum. Aegis Driver (AD): Aegis Hissatsu!' As Kazuto brought the saws back for another cross slash, energy from the Aegis Driver on his back flowed through his arms to the weapons just as Kazuto brought the saws down at the two remaining ogres who had charged at him. The energy supercharged the already-deadly saws, turning them into spinning blades of death as the two ogres were cleaved in half. To ensure they remained dead, Kazuto merged them together into the motorcycle and began spinning around in the same area, running over the ogre corpses and grinding them to bloody bits before hopping off the bike and letting the momentum send it flying away as it disappeared in a flash of energy.'' Kazuto: Mission accomplished, time to disappear. ''He summoned the bike once more and rode into an alley to cancel his transformation before heading home on the bike, which was free of blood stains since it was freshly summoned. He returned to Mukuro's apartment just in time for dinner with her and Hitomi, who had decided to move in to the neighboring apartment.'' Hitomi: So, where were you? Kazuto: Testing the new bike. Do you know what it was called? Hitomi: I believe it was Cardinal Cavalier? Kazuto: Ah. Yes, Cardinal is an excellent bike. ''He nodded in satisfaction as he took a bite of tempura.'' Mukuro: I thought we were gonna test it out together... ''She pouted as she chewed her food.'' Kazuto: Perhaps another time. Hitomi: Hey, Guren-san. Can I try something out later? ''She held out her Aegis Gunner pistol, showing off its unique barrel design and a slot where the ejection port would normally be.'' Kazuto: What's that? ''He set down his bowl of rice, resting his chopsticks across it as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.'' Hitomi: Can I try using one of your Aegis Cores with my Aegis Gunner? Kazuto: Your gun? ''She nodded yes in reply before tucking the weapon away into her pockets.'' I suppose there's no reason not to. Just make sure you return it. Hitomi: Thank you! ''With that, the three of them quickly ate their dinner, Hitomi grabbing the Amaterasu Core from Kazuto's Aegis Encyclopedia before running off. Guren ran after her, cane and book in hand, to supervise her. She found herself in a dark alleyway, seemingly lost from running in a random direction. Two drunk men happened to stumble into that same alley, though something about them seemed off...'' Drunk 1: Hey, baby... why don't you c'mere and help a few guys out? ''Hitomi could smell his breath from where she was, and it reeked of booze and... blood?'' Drunk 2: Yeah... Just come along quietly and let us have our way, and we'll try not to break you too much. ''He stumbled forward as a red aura briefly flashed in his eyes.'' Hitomi: Scum like you... ''She unveiled her weapon, holding out a silver cross-shaped pendant in her other hand.'' ...are exactly why I hate men. ''She loaded the pendant into the gun's slot, causing the gun to announce something.'' Henshin. Aegis Gunner (AG): ''Ka-BOOM! '''It began chanting in some unknown language exceedingly similar to Japanese as Hitomi rotated the barrel 180 degrees, unveiling energy lines that began flowing as soon as they were in line. As the men charged at her, she aimed the weapon at them and fired. Deploy: Ontos Arms!!'' Drunk 1: What the hell kind of Sentai s-it is th- Before he could finish his sentence, a wave of silver energy hit both men, emitting inhuman screeching from them as their human facades were erased, revealing two Goryou spirits. Their vengeful screams echoed through the alley as the silver energy quickly returned to Hitomi, enveloping her in her sleek, silver armor and heterochromatic mask. Who... WHO ARE YOU!?! Hitomi: A warrior trained in another reality! Call me... Ginjuu! She struck a pose before aiming her weapon and firing a stream of energy bullets at the two spirits. They punctured the two spirits, but they were largely unaffected. Angrier than before, they ran at her screaming bloody murder as they closed the distance. Seeing this wouldn't be enough, Hitomi tapped the Aegis Gunner's hammer, releasing the Ontos pendant so she could exchange it with the Amaterasu Core. AG: Zappan! '''A faster-paced chant came from the weapon as she grabbed the barrel and pumped it four times, each pump eliciting another announcement.' Mesa! Nosa! Mosa! Yosha! Kono Kanji! Pulling the trigger once more caused a bright ray of sunlight to shine down on the three despite the sun setting. The light solidified into extra gold armor, bearing an appearance similar to the Amaterasu familiar tied to the core. Amaterasu Core!'' Drunk/Goryou 2: What sorcery is this?! It and its companion hissed from the light shining on them, their forms weakening from it as Hitomi fired streams of light energy at them. Hitomi: There's no sorcery or magic here. Nothing but the power of science and technology! She continued firing light beams at them, holes of light burnt into their forms as they fell to the ground and began crawling towards here. Goryou 1: No... how can... a b--ch like you... be better than us...? Goryou 2: We can't... be this weak... Hitomi walked over kicking the second spirit onto the first before stomping on both. Hitomi: You're both pathetic scumbags. You must still think that just because you're men, you're entitled to anything you want... That kind of thinking disgusts me. It's exactly why I left all those years ago. She applied more force to her stomp, pumping the barrel on her weapon four more times. AG: Mesa! Nosa! Mosa! Yosha! Kono Kanji! Amaterasu Hissatsu!!! Hitomi: And it's that thinking that led to your downfall. Your simple minds can't comprehend that women can be equal to, if not better than, men. That rigid rule set in your minds holds you back... and I'm going to punish you for it... She stomped on the spirits one more time, using them as a jumping point to leap into the air and fire a powerful light beam on the two, incinerating and erasing their existences from this world. With a graceful landing, Hitomi stood up just in time to see Kazuto arrive. Ah, Guren-san! Kazuto: I keep telling you, it's Kazuto... He was panting heavily from running over, apparently forgetting he had a motorcycle. Hitomi: Are you okay? She tilted her head to the side, the golden visor on her mask sparkling. Kazuto: My... Pant physiology... is not as conditioned as I would like it to be... Hitomi: That's odd... Running around looking for me was no problem for Guren-san... She canceled her transformation by ejecting the Amaterasu core and rotating the barrel 180 degrees, her armor fading into nothing. Kazuto: And I've been telling you every 3 seconds... I'm not Guren. He sighed before remembering about and summoning the Cardinal Cavalier. Hop on, we're heading back. Hitomi: Yessir! She tucked the weapon away, slipping the Amaterasu Core into Kazuto's pocket as she sat behind him on the bike. They returned to Mukuro's apartment, where Hitomi proceeded to explain what just happened to her as Mukuro and Kazuto cleaned up the plates from dinner. Kazuto: So your equipment is compatible with mine. Shouldn't be surprised, they're the same type after all. Mukuro: Ah, now I want a gun too! She finished drying the dishes, handing the last one to Kazuto to put away before grabbing a beer and plopping down on the couch with a hefty sigh. You're a genius, right Kaz? Make me one! Kazuto: That's not how this works... He tucked away the final dish before pouring himself a large serving of whisky, sitting down on the couch as well. I don't remember how I made that gun in the first place. I can't just make one for you on the spot without materials. Besides, aren't guns heavily regulated in this country? Buying a gun to modify would probably take a lot of money, time, and legal hassle. He took a sip of the whisky. It's not worth it. Mukuro: Booooooooooooooooooooooo~ She took a swig of beer after jeering Kazuto before leaning back in her spot. You got any other cool things about Guren, Hitomi? Hitomi: Uhh... He has a gunsmith friend... I think she might've made this for me. She took out the Aegis Gunner and looked it over again. Kazuto: See? My supposed other self wasn't even the one who made it. Hitomi: You did give her the schematics and helped her with the technology behind it though. Kazuto: Not the point. Wait, what country did Guren live in? Hitomi: America. Kazuto: Really? Hitomi: Yep! It was weird adjusting to American culture at first, but I've gotten used to it with time. Though... I think Guren-san was born and raised in America... Kazuto: Huh... weird. And so, the three of them spent the rest of the night chatting about Kazuto's previous life over beer and whisky. March 8rd, 20XX A week has passed since Hitomi left. She claimed she was going back to Kazuto's original world to recover some of Guren's equipment, hoping to jog Kazuto's memory. In the time since she had left, the team hadn't had to deal with any threats outside of minor misdemeanors. Kazuto and Mukuro were furnishing the former's room. He had decided against buying a bed, instead spending his money on the necessities: spare clothes, a gaming laptop, a pillow and blankets, etc. Kazuto sat at his little desk, typing away at a document. Kazuto: *The 8th of March. It's been about seven days since Hitomi Murasame departed from this universe and returned to my supposed home universe. I do not know what she plans to bring from that world, but she claims it may remind me of my mysterious past. We'll see soon enough.* He typed his thoughts down on the document before pressing save and closing the window, sighing as he stood up and left his room. When he opened the door, he found Hitomi at the about to knock on the door, a briefcase in one hand and another, segmented briefcase on the ground next to her. Ah... Hitomi: H-hey! I found your old stuff! She handed him the case in hand. When Kazuto opened the case, he found a belt buckle unlike the one he saw in his brief flashes of the past, in addition to five metallic, card-like objects, each one decorated in a different color, design, and assigned a different ability. One said "Hito," bearing silver and red marks and an ability sharing the same name as the card itself. A red, fire-themed card named "Rekka" bore the ability "Burn." A blue, ice-themed card with the name "Fubuki" and the ability "Freeze." A green, lightning-themed card with the ability "Shock" and the name "Kaminari." An orange-brown card showing the name "Daichi" and the ability "Quake." Do you... recognize any of them? Kazuto: These... All of these correspond to my Aegis Driver forms to an extent... I can't seem to find one bearing Amaterasu or Tsukuyomi's characteristics... He picked up the buckle and stared intently at it, finding it both familiar and foreign. It's strange. I don't fully recognize them, but it all seems incredibly familiar... Hitomi: At least you seem familiar with them. As for the Twilight Card, Onyx was being too stubborn to come along, so I couldn't get her and Pearl to come with me. She scratched the back of her head nervously as Kazuto looked at her. Kazuto: Onyx? Pearl? Her? Hitomi: Uh... there are... AI assistants tethered to each of those Cards. They have to volunteer to go with me, otherwise I can't bring the Card with me. They all happen to be female AIs, so... yeah. Kazuto: I... see. He put the belt buckle to his waist, deploying a belt to secure it in place before the five Cards glowed briefly as Kazuto's eyes glowed. Immediately, Kazuto blanked out as his mind was teleported to some unknown white space. Where am I...? A young lady with soft, feline-like features; red hair and eyes, and a red outfit stepped towards him with apprehension. Do I know you? Ruby: I'm Ruby? You... don't remember me? She tilted her head in curiosity, shrinking down as if Kazuto was going to angrily yell at her. Kazuto: I'm afraid not... But, you do look familiar... He approached, holding out a hand to gently place on her head. He didn't know why he suddenly began petting her, but the action was calming, soothing. As if he had done this many times before to comfort the girl. It was then that he realized she was... purring? Ruby: Even though you don't remember me, you still remember my weakness? She leaned into his petting, a smile of innocent pleasure on her face. Kazuto: Are you a nekomata? Why are you purring...? Ruby: I've been programmed with feline characteristics, and when you initially registered yourself as my user, I awoke with female programming. This is technically your fault, Guren... She blushed and looked down shyly, still purring gently. Kazuto: Everyone keeps calling me "Guren," but I don't recognize this name at all... Ruby: You do look a little different compared to before. For one, your hair wasn't platinum blonde, it was jet black. Kazuto: My hair was black? Ruby: Mhm. And you weren't so formal with everyone. Though, you're still as gentle towards me as you always have been, and I'm grateful you're still like this, even if you don't remember me... She walked up and hugged him, nuzzling his chest. Perhaps if you use the belt again, you'll remember? Kazuto: Is there a tutorial for this? Ruby: That's precisely why we're here. She pulled away with a bright smile as holograms depicting various functions for the belt popped up. When Kazuto looked down, he realized the belt was still on his waist in this space. A "User Manual" icon was right in front of him. Tap that to start the learning process. Don't worry about losing any time in reality, we've accelerated your brain's thought processes to the point where you'll be able to freely learn and take your time with reacquainting yourself with the Proto-Rave Driver. Kazuto: That's what this belt is called? He grabbed the buckle and looked at it, realizing that the five Cards in the case were holstered on the side, with the Hito Card ready to grab. Back to Reality Hitomi snapped her fingers at Kazuto, who was still staring blankly in front of him. He twitched every now and then, but eventually snapped out of his trance, immediately grabbing the cards and slotting them into the holsters on the belt. Hitomi: Are your memories back, Guren-san?! Kazuto: Not quite. I remember how to use this equipment now, but I still can't quite remember my past. He picked up the segmented briefcase beside Hitomi, inspecting it. This must be the Case Armament she mentioned... Hitomi: Yeah! It's the Rave Slugger! You used it in an Iaido style! Kazuto: Is that so? He pulled a trigger where the handle was, causing the segments to unfold and realign into a single long prism, with the top segment folding away to reveal the hilt of a sword. Oh... He unsheathed the sword and inspected, noticing the blade was made of pure crystallized energy. This is truly curious... Mukuro: Would you try to keep it down? I'm trying to do this sh- Mukuro exited her room to find Kazuto holding the sword in the hallway. Hey! Put that thing away before someone gets hurt! Kazuto: R-right, sorry. He sheathed the blade and pulled the trigger again, collapsing the weapon back into a briefcase. These will definitely come in handy... What were you up to before my interruption? Mukuro: Hitomi handed me a new belt and asked me if I could sync my Encyclopedia to it. I'm still trying to figure that part out, so if either of you could help me, that'd be greatly appreciated. The three of them then entered Mukuro's room in an attempt to figure out how her new belt was supposed to work. It took time, but they managed to get it working. While Kazuto had learned quite a lot about his past, he now had many more questions than answers... Category:Shinto Legends: Rise of the Demigods